Open Arms
by MicchiKo
Summary: RuMit/MitRu. Songfic.


Title: Open Arms  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Author: MicchiKo  
  
E-Mail: MicchiKo@aol.com  
  
Genre: Yaoi, Angstish  
  
Pairings: MitRu... what else? *grin*  
  
Ratings: Lemonish... it lasts like 3 lines...  
  
Archive: none yet  
  
Notes: I absolutely LOVE this song. I was listening to it recently and I swear, the first thing that came to my mind was how it sounded *so* MitRu.... it's dark, it's sweet, it's tragic, and... what else can I say? ^.^  
  
haha... and yeah, I'm really not too crazy about Mariah Carey... though I *do* give her credit for having one of the best versions of 'Open Arms' that I've heard. So as a side note, hers was the one I was listening to when thinking about this fic. I think the song was originally sung by Journey.   
  
Self-beta-ed... sorry for any mistakes. .  
  
Open Arms  
  
by MicchiKo  
  
Blindly he reached out for the boy next to him. In the pitch-black room, on that moonless night, he could barely see his own hand in front of him. Even still, he managed to find the other boy. They laid on his bed in silence. The only sound he could hear was the soft rustling of the trees outside. He rested his hand on the other's chest, feeling it steadily rise and fall in synch with the boy's breathing. He could feel a light layer of sweat on the skin under his calloused hand. He moved his hand further down, running his fingers along the ridges of muscle on the boy's stomach. He was certain the boy was drifting off to sleep. He could picture the serene face in his mind.  
  
[Lying beside you  
  
Here in the dark  
  
Feeling your heart beat with mine]  
  
"Mitsui..." he called out.  
  
"Hm?" The boy next to him replied.  
  
"If you knew... that the last time we slept together, would have been the last time... would you have done anything differently?" He finally asked, uncertain of why he had been thinking such a thing to begin with.  
  
"What do you mean?" The other boy replied, puzzled.  
  
"Like..." He paused. "Would you have tried to enjoy it more... knowing that it would be the last time?"  
  
"You baka..." The other boy let out. "Don't say things like that... It wasn't the last time and neither was this."  
  
[Softly you whisper  
  
You're so sincere  
  
How could our love be so blind]  
  
Though he knew the other boy couldn't see it, he smiled.  
  
"I love you..." He finally said. He felt the boy next to him shift and then roll on top of him. They both stared into the darkness at each other's faces, seeing nothing and everything at the same time.  
  
"You baka..." The other boy replied quietly. "I love you too." The boy leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Rukawa..."  
  
[We sailed on together  
  
We drifted apart  
  
And here you are by my side]  
  
He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the other boy as they began to make love for the second time.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A half dead body slumped against the wall - just that, and nothing more. But Rukawa didn't care. Next to him was the window, its blinds turned open. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noted that he had been sitting there in the exact same position since some time around noon, when the sun was highest in the sky. But now, the only light that came in was of a pale orange. It ran across his floor, alternating in stripes with the black shadows of the blinds.  
  
[Living without you  
  
Living alone  
  
This empty house seems so cold]  
  
He stared across him at the lonely unmade bed, unslept in for the past week. He could only see the outline of the disheveled sheets and misplaced pillows. It seemed to recede into the darkness, making the corner where he sat seem warm and comforting.  
  
Warmth.......  
  
Mitsui.......  
  
He saw the older boy in front of him. He reached out to touch the boy's cheek. Instead of skin, his fingers felt nothing but air. Slowly he let his hand fall back to his side.  
  
[Wanting to hold you  
  
Wanting you near  
  
How much I wanted you home]  
  
One....... Two....... Three....... Four....... Five........................  
  
Forcing his body up, Rukawa finally decided to answer the door. Whoever it was didn't seem to be relenting anytime soon. Stumbling as the numbness began pricking his legs, he slowly made his way.  
  
Six....... Seven....... Eight..........  
  
Mitsui.  
  
He blinked. Staring at the boy in front of him, the words got caught in his throat.  
  
"I hope I'm not bothering you..." Mitsui began, shifting anxiously. He looked away, unable to meet the younger boy's stunned gaze. "I... I don't know..."   
  
He thought for a moment. He hadn't exactly planned what he was going to say. He was out for a walk, following wherever his feet took him. He wound up a Rukawa's door, not quite expecting the boy to be home but hoping for it at the same time. He swallowed.  
  
"I was wondering if you could forgive me........... and...... if you would ever take me back....."  
  
Rukawa said nothing. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the other boy.   
  
[But now that you've come back  
  
Turned night into day  
  
I need you to stay]  
  
Mitsui did the same. He could feel desperation in the strong embrace.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
In the dim room, Rukawa laid down on his bed for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. He sighed as he felt Mitsui's skin brush against his own when the other boy climbed atop of him. He ran his hands up and down Mitsui's body eagerly; the hunger in his touch only magnified by the taste.  
  
He gripped the sheets and threw his head back as the other boy entered him; both his body and his heart screamed out in pain. He coughed as he forced himself not to cry.  
  
"Are you ok?" Mitsui asked frantically, afraid that he had hurt the younger boy.  
  
"You're real......" Rukawa stated as he looked up at Mitsui. He shut his eyes and nearly choked on his tears as they began to flow freely.  
  
"You're really here......." He whispered as he opened his bloodshot eyes and reached out to touch Mitsui's cheek. Gently he trailed his fingers down Mitsui's face as if afraid that the boy in front of him was just another apparition.  
  
"I missed you....."  
  
[So now I come to you  
  
With open arms  
  
Nothing to hide  
  
Believe what I say]  
  
Mitsui leaned down and kissed the other boy's eyelids. Fighting back his own tears, he held the boy close to him.  
  
"I missed you, too." He whispered into Rukawa's ear. He placed little kisses along Rukawa's neck.  
  
Soon he began to move his hips, thrusting in and out of the boy beneath him. Limbs entwined, panting and moaning, they became lost in the feeling of each other. With one final cry, Rukawa came, followed by Mitsui. Mitsui nearly collapsed on the other boy, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. They lay there for a moment in each other's arms.  
  
Rukawa tightened his embrace.  
  
"You know..." He began. "Before you left...... I didn't understand the meaning of an endless night........."  
  
Mitsui pulled away to look at the other boy. He could barely see for it was already midnight and there wasn't a single ray of light in the room. Somehow though, he still managed catch a glimpse of the pain in Rukawa's eyes.  
  
"But..." Rukawa continued. "Now I know...... and I hope I will never have to again........"  
  
[So here I am  
  
With open arms  
  
Hoping you'll see  
  
What your love means to me]  
  
"Baka..." Mitsui whispered, frowning slightly. He leaned over and kissed Rukawa softly on the forehead. He then rolled off the other boy onto his back. He relaxed on the bed and closed his eyes.  
  
Rukawa did the same, thoughts rushing through his head. The past week felt so long and seemed so near. But lying there, next to Mitsui, it seemed so far. He shifted and placed his hand on the other boy's chest.  
  
"Mitsui..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"If you knew... that the last time we slept together, would have been the last time... would you have done anything differently?"  
  
[Open arms]  
  
--End--  
  
End Notes: Well? What do you think? haha... had a few problems w/ the last scene. grr~ took longer than I thought to finish this. But then again, so does every fic. . oh yes, and that whole last time to sleep together bit… yeah… got that from a movie. Don't remember which… but it was an interesting thought, right?  
  
Completed: 8.25.02 


End file.
